Your Song
by BikerChick101
Summary: Tag to 'World so Cold', you dont need to read that to understand this, Serena and Nate ... "How wonderful life is while you're in the world"


She wakes up with a start, she has tears in her eyes and sweat on her skin and she takes deep breaths to calm herself. She can still hear the screams from her nightmare, so she presses her hands against her ears as if it would dull the sound and make it stop. Next to her Nate stirs, his hand automatically rubbing her back to let her know he's there but he is effectively still asleep.

Serena pushes her hair off her face and pushes the covers down carefully and swings her feet of the bed so that she's sitting up. Nate moves when she does but he's so exhausted that he doesn't get up. Serena presses a hand to her side and sucks in a quick breath when she gets a sharp pain from it, she closes her eyes and lets herself calm down.

She glances over at the baby monitor on her nightstand and lets out a breath when the only sound coming through it is her baby's breathing. In her nightmare she hears her baby scream for her, she can hear panic in her screams and Serena can do nothing about it. It's a terrifying dream, one that has her needing to hold her daughter right now. She looks back and Nate and brushes her hand through his hair lightly, smiling when his corners of his lips tilt up slightly. Serena lets her feet hit the cold floor and shivers, she rubs her arms gently and makes her way out of the room and into the nursery.

A splash of pink and frills greet her when she enters the room, it's perfect for a baby girl. She makes a beeline straight for the crib in the center of the room and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she finally lays her eyes on the beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully on her back, her arms raised to her head and her rosy cheeks puffed as she sleeps. Serena reaches into the crib to touch the baby girl and wipes the tears from her eyes because they are both here together.

Carefully she lifts the baby out of the crib and goes to the rocking chair close to the window, she holds the baby so that her head is almost on Serena's shoulder and her legs are resting carefully on her tummy. Serena closes her eyes and smiles as her baby girl catches and lock of her hair and holds onto it as she sleeps.

She thinks back to how close she was to never being a part of this, she told Nate that if there was a choice he would have to choose to save their baby and she knew sticking to that decision was the hardest thing Nate had ever had to do. She was rushed to the hospital a month too early, her complicated pregnancy becoming a complicated birth, she was unconscious through it all and for three days after that. She remembers the relief in Nate's face when she finally opened her eyes to see him with his head in his hands, the joy in his voice when he announced to her that their baby was alive and perfectly healthy, the anticipation she felt when he finally went to get their daughter and the absolute awe at holding this tiny person that she's been waiting to hold for such a long time.

Gia Cecelia Archibald, it was a mouthful she knew but Serena had the name Gia stuck in her head from the moment she found out she was having a girl, Cecelia was handed to her when her grandmother lost her battle with cancer and Archibald was a surname she'd been doodling in her notebooks with her name since she could write but she never thought it would ever be true.

Serena gently rubs the little girls back and thinks about everything she could be and everything she could do, she brings the baby's hand up and presses a kiss to her tiny palm and smiles because she was going to be there every step of the way. She was going to be there to hear her first word and scream when she took her first step and cry when she's old enough to go to school and Serena knows that she will be grateful for every single moment of it because she almost missed out on all of it.

"Hey, you disappeared from the bed," Nate said walking into the room and yawning.

"I didn't want to wake you," Serena said smiling and readjusting Gia so that she was no cradled in her arms against her chest.

"It's ok," Nate said smiling and stepping behind her so he could wrap his arms around his girls and rest his chin on Serena's shoulder. "How's our little miracle."

"She's perfect," Serena said smiling and Nate kissed her shoulder.

"It's funny how we always want her to sleep so we can get some sleep but when she finally does sleep, we're awake watching her," Nate mused with a light chuckle and Serena shook her head. "What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking about how we made it here," Serena said using one of her hands to grip Nate's. "How different everything was before we had her."

"We don't need to think about that," Nate said softly using his head to tap hers gently. "Everything's better now, you're here and she's here and we have nothing to worry about."

"I wish I had your optimism," Serena said laughing when Gia stretched in her arms.

"You'll get there," he said and Serena nodded, he was right she would get there because she was alive and she had her daughter in her arms and her husband supporting her and nothing was going to stop her from being happy.

* * *

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world – Elton John_

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys so this was a really random oneshot, I've been experiancing a little writers block when it came to Those Blue Eye's and Hold Your Hand and I read World So Cold and thought about this little idea, I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**I love 'Your Song' by Elton John and the last line just sort of started this story**

**I do not own the song or gossip girl**

**Until Next Time(^^,)**


End file.
